


DNA Phenomenon

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [17]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad News, Blow Jobs, Children, Double Anal Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Heteropaternal superfecundation, Horny Isak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Nipple Play, Premature Labour, Slash, Yaoi, boyxboyxboy, fraternal twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Sequel to Heteropaternal Superfecundation. Isak is pregnant again with twins for both William and Chris but this time, the pregnancy does not go as smoothly as the first as Isak's hormones are all over the place and Chris gets annoyed.





	DNA Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this is the only sequel I'll ever do rofl :D please leave a comment and Kudos.

 “Mommy I want!”

Isak groaned and barely managed to keep himself rooted as both of his children slammed into his legs, looking up at him with pouting lips and puppy eyes; he sighed and gave Chris and William a meaningful look.

Chris laughed then placed his laptop atop the cupboard bolted against the wall before coming over and taking the bowl of cookies from him; He then sat down on the couch, immediately having the two three year olds attention.

Åse’s eyes widened in delight before rushing towards Chris. “Da-ddy, I want!”

Chris chuckled and held the bowl over his head as the little girl slammed into his chest.

Håvard grinned. “Pa-pa, I want too!” He rushed forward and before he could land on Chris’ chest, William grabbed him out of the air with a laugh.

“Oh no you don’t. You wanna hurt your Papa?”

Håvard pouted and folded his arms. “But, Da-ddy!” He whined, giving William the puppy eyes. “Cookies.”

Chris all-the-While was chuckling as he plucked a cookie out of the bowl which he was still holding out of Åse's reach and handed said girl a cookie which she gladly took and began munching on happily; he then plucked another cookie from the bowl and handed it to Håvard who happily pulled it out of his hand and stuffed part of it in his mouth.

“Slow down, Håvard.” Chris warned with a serious look on his face. “I don't want you choking now.”

Håvard furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the cookie out of his mouth with a pout. “Sory’, Pa-pa.” he then began nibbling on the cookie.

Chris smiled and William rolled his eyes with a grin before dumping the boy on Chris’ chest near Åse who was trying to pick the chocolate out of the cookies.

“Åse.” William warned. “Stop playing with your food.”

Åse pouted but stopped. “Sowwy, Da-da.”

Isak rolled his eyes at her; he knew that she could very much speak properly but her and Håvard knew exactly what to do get their fathers wrapped around their little fingers.

He rubbed at his lower back and approached Chris and the twins on the couch. Said man was stuffing cookies in his mouth while still having the bowl suspended over his head.

William moved towards him and took the platter of juice out of his hands and rested it on the coffee table before moving back towards him; he then wordlessly began massaging Isak's back to said guy's gratitude.

“Only three more months, baby,” He murmured softly, placing tender kisses on Isak's neck causing him to angle to neck for him.

Isak sighed softly and leaned back against William, closing his eyes in pleasure from the massage and ignoring the sound of the juice boxes being opened.

“Yeah… I can't wait to meet them… It’s just… So surreal that I'm almost 20 and on my way to having four kids.”

William hummed and moved his lips closer to Isak's ear, placing a kiss below the lobe. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” He moved his lips back down to Isak's neck and began sucking lightly at the skin, earning soft moans of appreciation.

They both ignored the sound of the t.v playing Paw Patrol.

“You want me to give you a proper massage? I can get the massage table ready.”

Isak nodded with a groan of pleasure. “Please?”

Pulling away slowly, he ignored Isak's whine to help him sit down in his reclining chair. “Just give me a couple minutes then I'll come get you.”

He nodded and gave William a grateful kiss while said man pulled away and headed towards their massage room.

Isak looked over at Chris and the kids to see all three munching on cookies and watching Paw Patrol.

“Babe.” He called softly, rolling his eyes as Chris’ attention was glued to the t.v. “Baby!”

Chris startled a bit and looked at him with wide eyes causing Isak to giggle; he then rolled his eyes and carefully moved both children off his lap and onto the couch.

Not that they noticed, too engrossed in watching their favorite show.

Chris then got up and approached Isak; he placed his hands on either wise of the recliner and moved his face closer to Isak's.

“What's up? Your back still aching?”

Isak shook his head with a small smile before inclining his head forward and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss; he pulled away after a couple seconds.

“No, just wanted to actually have a taste of the cookies I baked.”

Chris grinned and connected their lips once more before pulling away. “Don't worry, I'll save enough for the three of you.”

Isak smiled. “You're lucky William doesn't like chocolate.”

Chris only shrugged with a smirk. “Well, all the more for me.”

“You won't be saying that if it was Vanilla Ice-cream.” interrupted an approaching William.

Chris pulled away from Isak as William helped him up. “Where are you guys going?” He raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

“I'm gonna give him a massage.”

“Oh,” He replied, tenderly caressing Isak's back. “Maybe we should have an earlier check-up, Isak. You've been complaining a lot about your back and I just want to make sure its nothing dangerous.”

Isak just sighed. “We were already told it was to be expected, Chris.”

“So? How do you think I feel knowing that you're hurting and I can't help you, huh? I feel fucking useless right now,” He whispered furiously, glancing at Åse and Håvard who were now clapping along and singing nonsense with smiles on their faces to the songs on Paw Patrol.

Isak huffed in annoyance. “What the hell do you want us to do, Chris? I was just lucky that I didn't go through the same with Håvard and Åse. You knew that its to be expected.”

Chris gritted his teeth and looked about to swear at Isak when William intervened. “Calm down, man. We'll still schedule the appointment to be on the safe side.” He narrowed his eyes at Isak who looked about to complain. “And that's final.”

Isak huffed and glared at them both. “You two are acting as if I'll knowingly endanger our children's lives.”

“Well, who's to say you aren't?” Chris bit out.

Isak glared at him. “You know what, Chris? Fuck you. Fuck you for thinking that I'll do something like that. You think that I haven't exhausted every source I can online and to many different doctors?! I will try my best to bring our children into this world as healthy as can be so don't you dare accuse me of endangering their lives.”

Without another word said between them, Isak walked off towards the massage room, his teeth gritted and hands clenched at his side.

He was mad at Chris, not William.

 

* * *

Isak was still stewing in anger when William finally joined him in the massage room; he was sitting on the massage table with arms folded, muttering under his breath.

William approached him, gaining his attention; he grabbed Isak's chin and tilted his head so that they could look into each other's eyes.

“Hey, you need to calm down for all of your sakes.”

Isak huffed and tried to pull his face away only for William's grip on his chin to tighten almost painfully; he winced and stared back into William's now hard gaze defiantly. “I'm not a fucking baby! I successfully brought two children into this world so I sure as hell can bring two more!” He spat.

William remained silent.

Isak rolled his eyes and snorted. “You can't intimidate me and if you dare put your hands on me I promise you won't live to see another day.”

William snorted at that. “You ask me not to treat you like a baby when you're fucking acting like one! You think that you're the only person allowed to freak out, huh? Put yourself in our shoes for a second, Isak. How would you feel seeing your partner vomit blood? How would you feel seeing your partner go to the bathroom only to see blood in the toilet? How would **you** fucking feel to see your partner in obvious pain and there's nothing you can do but hope for the best? Chris and I are allowed to freak out, Isak.”

Said guy averted their gazes silently but William wasn't finished.

“You don't realise how stressed Chris has been lately. He's trying his best not to coddle you because he knows you're strong but he can't help himself. I'm not that frazzled because I trust in what the doctor said and I know that at the first signs of something going wrong you'll tell me, but Chris and I are different. Unlike me, Chris doesn't trust doctors at all. Why do you think he was glaring at Dr. Bjorne so much?”

“Because he was a jealous bastard?” He muttered softly, staring at the far wall.

William snorted and gave a dry laugh sending shivers down Isak's spine. “Isak, Chris lost his baby sister because of a mistake on the doctor's part a long time ago. Because of that, his mother can't have anymore children and since then he tries his best not to go to the hospital. He and his parents don't mention it at all so that's why you'd never heard about it. He was around three when it happened so 19 years ago. As much as he hates doctors, he knows that it's your only chance to have a safe pregnancy so he's compromising as much as he can. If that includes scheduling doctor's appointment every single week to be certain that everything's going according to plan then he will.”

By the time he was finished speaking, Isak was crying silently. He buried his face in William's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

William sighed softly and buried his fingers in Isak's hair, gently massaging his scalp.

“Believe me, I know you're frustrated with his over-protectiveness, but its the only way he'll feel secure. If anything has to happen to either one of you, how do you think we'd feel, much less Åse and Håvard? We don't want to fight in-front of the kids and give them such a wrong impression, Isak. We're just lucky that they were distracted. Just, please… All I'm asking for is a comprise. We're already in-love with you and we promised ourselves that we would protect you and our children at our best abilities.”

Isak sniffed and wiped his face in William's shirt before pulling back. “I.. Understand, I really do, but I doubt that there's anything more we could do. Every doctor I've seen or called has said that its normal with twins. My hormones are all out of wacky this time around and I just can't help but feel annoyed when you guys doubt my words. I do love you both but sometimes you guys treat me like I'm Åse or Håvard. I'm trying my best already and it's like my best isn't good enough for the both of you… That, you'd rather see for yourself than believe my words.”

William sighed and caressed his face in apology. “I'm… I'm sorry. I've never realised that we've been making you feel that way. It’s not… It's not that we don't believe you, Isak. It's just to set our minds at ease. You could've already been verified as safe by thousands of doctors but we'd still want to check ourselves to be certain that you're alright. We know that only you alone knows what's best for you but we've been feeling so useless lately and we've done a lot of researching so we just want to get all the bases covered. I really don't know what we'd do if we lost any of you.”

“Will,” He choked, furiously wiping at the tears streaming down his face. “I-I’m sorry… I just been feeling so out-of-whack lately. My emotions are being heightened and I know it's the hormones but I just want there to be one whole day where you guys don't fuss over me. I… I… I just want to be Isak, your partner and not Isak, your pregnant partner. You guys are defining me with this pregnancy and I'm sick of it. I just want you guys… to just ignore that I'm pregnant for one second and make me feel like I'm your partner again. I can't even remember that last time we went out on a date, I can't remember the last time we've done something other than kiss, I can't remember the last time you've properly fucked me and not made love to me.

You guys treat me like I'm glass just because I'm pregnant and I'm sick and tired of it! I just want to feel like I'm the same Isak who you guys used to hold between your bodies and fuck. I don't want to be Isak who has to always lay on his back and only Fuck one of you because you don't want to hurt me or the babies. I want to feel the both of you again, stretching me, loving me, making me forget that I'm even pregnant! Everything you've done so far just keeps reminding me that I'm pregnant and it's like... just because of that, I'm useless. Stop defining me by this pregnancy, William. I'm sick and tired of the careful way the both of you handle me. I understand that you guys don't want to hurt us but you're treating me like glass and I'm not! I do love our children and I'll never regret carrying them, but I'm a man too and for once in this pregnancy, I want to be treated as such!”

By the end of his rant, William was looking at him in stunned surprise as Isak stared back at him defiantly.

“I want the both of you to fuck me, to make me yours. I can damn well handle it! I'm tired of just having sex with one of you because you don't want to hurt me by having double penetration. I want the both of you inside of me, treating me like a man and not fretting over me every damn second.”

“Isak.”

Isak's head snapped towards the door where Chris had probably been listening in the entire time.

“The kids?” He asked worriedly, he didn't trust them to be alone by themselves.

Chris smiled and shook his head. “They're sleeping, I guess they're tired from causing too much trouble today and watching their favourite show. I have the baby monitors here,” He explained, holding both monitors up.

Isak sighed in relief. “I guess I'll have to wake them up a bit later so that they'll be able to sleep once their bedtime comes around.”

“Yeah,” He replied, coming inside and locking the door behind him. He then placed both monitors on the shelf where the massage oils were kept and turned the volumes all the way up before turning back to Isak.

“I kinda… Well… I guess you're right about us treating you like you're breakable.” He continued, moving forward until he was standing next to William.” I'm sorry for making you feel that way, Isak, I really am. I… I just hate to have to trust my family to people who've killed my baby sister and made my mom unable to carry again. I just want the three of you to be safe and if it means having numerous check-up to make sure those doctors haven't missed anything important then I will. I love you so much and I'm sorry for the way we've both been treating you lately.”

William nodded. “Yeah…I guess it'd never cross our minds that you've been feeling neglected even with the way we were hovering over you every day of every hour of every minute of every second.”

Isak giggled at that but nodded. “I just want to be treated the way you treated me even before my first pregnancy. I missed you guys pushing me up against every surface and taking me. I know we have to be careful but not like that, not by treating me like I can't take you the way I used to. I'm still the same Isak Valtersen that you met at that party not just Isak, the mother of your children. Just stop restricting yourself, stop holding back. I want to **feel** you.”

Both men swallowed heavily and looked at each other, silently communicating before nodding and turned back to Isak who was biting his lip in anticipation.

“Okay,” Chris agreed. “But, we'll be the ones deciding the pace and how rough we'll be even if you think you can take it, you're still 6 months along so please take that into consideration,” William continued.

Isak nodded quickly in anticipation. “Okay, okay… I understand and I have nothing against that.”

Chris sighed then moved away from William and towards the shelf once more where he pulled down a large bottle of lube hidden in the back.

“I never knew that was in here,” Isak murmured, his body was positively trembling in anticipation.

William smirked as Chris came to stand beside him. “We've placed bottles throughout the entire house and where we know the kids can't reach nor find them even if they had some type of inkling what to look for, which they don't.”

“Now.” Chris started, “Get the fuck off of the table and strip.”

Isak beamed and got up off the table carefully and began stripping; he had a bit of a trouble getting his pants off but he wanted to show them that he could still do things by himself.

After a couple tries, he finally managed to get the pants off and he kicked them to the side, thankful that Chris and William hadn't tried to help or say anything.

William gave him an appraising look before clearing his throat while Chris began undressing. “You want to fucked, huh?”

Isak quickly nodded.

“Since you're acting like such a slut, I'm gonna fuck you just. Like. This.” He explained, gesturing towards his still clothed body as he calmly unzipped his fly and pulled his steadily fattening cock out of the hole.

Isak's eyes widened and he licked his lips in want.

“Get my fucking dick wet right now,” William ordered.

Isak swallowed heavily then moved forward, not saying a word as Chris moved around him and picked up two fluffy cushions and dropped them in-front of William; he knew that despite his words, they still needed to comprise so he just carefully lowered himself to the cushions until William's dick was level with his face.

“And you better get him nice and wet because you have me next,” Chris intoned, coming to stand next to William.

Isak nodded as he grabbed the slowly hardening dick and licked a stripe up to the mushroom head.

William groaned lowly and placed his hands at the back of Isak's head, grasping his hair.

Isak positively hummed; he knew what was coming next.

He then began teasing the pink head, getting it slick and nice with spit.

“Yeah, that's it. I missed your fucking mouth so much,” William grunted as Chris smirked down at Isak, not touching his cock as that was Isak's job

Isak hummed around the cock in his mouth causing William to swear softly before Isak pulled the entire length into his mouth and began sucking vigorously.

“Ahh, fuck! Come on, baby!” William moaned, pushing his cock deeper down Isak's throat as said guy balanced his hands on William's jean-clad thighs as said man began thrusting roughing in his mouth.

“Yeah, baby! I know how much you love cock. Come on, take it!”

Isak moaned and let William use his mouth to his content; he then moved one hand from William's thigh to wrap around Chris’ hard length as he enjoyed the way Isak's lips were stretched taut around William.

Isak knew that Chris had amazing self-control in these situation and that he really wouldn't touch his own cock no matter how turned on he was. That was Isak's job and Chris wasn't about to start it for him

He teased the tip with his thumb, earning a soft groan from Chris before pulling off of William's cock and sending his tongue out.

William smirked and began slamming Isak's tongue with the tip of his cock, getting the muscle even more wet with pre-cum; he then pulled back and switched spaces with Chris who eyed Isak intensely before placing the tip of his cock in Isak's mouth.

“Hmmmm.”

Isak didn't wait a second longer as he took his lover’s cock in his mouth and began sucking on the tip. Teasing and nipping the head while Chris swore above him.

“Yeah… That's it,” He grunted. “Fuck!”

Isak's eyes began leaking tears as Chris began fucking his throat; he didn't particularly care because he missed being used like this.

His cock was hard as a rock but he didn't dare touch it without the permission of his lovers.

Instead he focused on relaxing his throat as Chris took his own pleasure from him.

Boy would he have a hell of a sore throat for a while.

“Fuck, fuck!” Chris grunted before pulling out of Isak's mouth and switching with William once more.

William looked down at Isak with dark, lust-filled eyes before pushing his cock back into the warm crevice.

Isak choked but quickly regained his bearings; he was intent on getting William to come this time so be began humming and bobbing his head along William's cock earning a choked groan from the man at the vibrations.

There was a loud, gurgling sound echoing around the room but nether men paid attention as Isak suddenly grazed William with his teeth earning a loud moan as said man shot his down his throat.

“ **Fuck!** ”

Isak shivered at how deep William's voice got as he swallowed every last drop of his lover’s cum until William pulled out of his mouth with a hiss.

“Shit, man! He fucked you up good.” Chris chuckled darkly.

William tilted his mouth at him before patting Isak's cheek condescendingly. “I think Chris wants to cum, you better not keep him waiting.”

Isak licked his lips to get rid of the remaining cum and gave William a lust-filled look. “I'm ready.”

“Yeah?” Chris asked, moving closer to him. “I hope your cunt is as good as you mouth.”

Isak smirked at that. “No… It’s much **much** better.”

Chris and William smirked and shared a look before Chris placed his tip back into Isak's mouth.

“Come on, get to work,” He ordered gruffly, tapping Isak's cheek impatiently.

Isak hummed and bobbed his head up and down the length; he wiggled around a bit on the pillow until he was comfortable again before he grabbed Chris’ dick with his hand and began giving him a hand job while he sucked at the tip.

“Fuck, yeah!”

Chris moaned as Isak pulled off his cock and slapped the tip against his tongue, transferring even more pre-cum into his mouth before enveloping the fat tip back into his mouth and eventually done his throat.

Swearing loudly, Chris could feel the way Isak's throat convulsed around his throat; he bit his lip as Isak began humming deeply, sending vibrations down his cock.

“Hmmmm, you love sucking dick, don't you?”

Isak hummed and connected their eyes; he smirked around Chris’ cock before, without any warning to said man, he reached towards Chris’ balls and began fondling them while speeding up his motions of Chris’ dick until said guy's hand tightened in his hair as his orgasm came fast approaching.

Chris began fucking Isak's throat with vigor until his orgasm washed over him and his knees buckled; he barely managed to keep himself up right as he hastily pulled his cock free from Isak's mouth and came all over his face.

**(A/N: Let me be honest, i had to rewrite this part just to include this picture. I am such a perv :D)**

Said guy only only whimpered and licked the drops of cum which landed on his lips.

He looked down to see that the pillow was being soaked with his pre-cum before looking at Chris and William. Chris was breathing heavily and wiping sweat from his forehead and William was grinning darkly at Isak, his cock already hard again.

Isak shivered at the look but gave him a challenging stare; he then stretched his hands out to him for help to get up.

William smirked and carefully pulled him up, ignoring the pillows as he looked at the beautiful sight in-front of him.

Isak's hair was a freaking mess, his lips were swollen and red and his face was blotchy with color, he was also breathing heavily, but the most amazing thing was the way his eyes were lit up in excitement.

They really were treating him differently because it's been a while since he saw Isak's eyes light up like that. Even when looking at Håvard and Åse his eyes didn't light up like that but William understood. A parents’ whole existence doesn't have to be just about their children, there are things that only their partners can give them and Isak was a prime example of that.

“Ready to have your cunt destroyed?”

Isak moaned and nodded. “You think you have the guts to?”

From behind him, Chris chuckled and plastered himself to Isak's back, earning a noticeable shiver from said guy. “Don't worry, we'll show you.”

Isak swallowed heavily as Chris moved his body towards the massage table where the huge bottle of lube was, taunting him on things to come.

William smirked at his reaction the proceeded to hop up on the table and lie down, his hands propping his torso up to give them a meaningful look.

Chris grinned and motioned towards the table. “Come on, let me help you up.”

Isak nodded slowly and moved towards the table until he bumped against it; he placed his hand in William's and allowed both men to help him up until he was lying atop William's body, his back to said man's front and his head leaned back against William's shoulder.

“Aren't I squishing you?” He asked worriedly, turning his head to stare at William.

Said man only snorted. “Isak, you could be carrying triplets in your stomach and you still won't be too heavy for me.”

Isak breathed a sigh of relief and placed a quick kiss to William's jaw before turning his head back around to face Chris as said man slid onto the table and was kneeling with his legs on both side of Isak's and William's.

Without saying a word, Chris carefully propped up Isak's legs and motioned for William to keep them suspended.

Isak was biting his lip as he heard the ‘ _snick_ ’ sound of the bottle being opened; he shivered minutely at the feeling of the cold substance being slathered against his entrance and couldn't help but when Chris’ fingers breached his entrance.

Both him and William were never patient enough to start with one finger no matter if he was pregnant or not.

He whimpered softly when Chris’ fingers were finally seated inside of him.

“You doing okay?” The aforementioned man asked, stopping his motions to look inquiringly at Isak.

“Hmmm,” He nodded, resting his hands under his distended stomach.

Chris gave him a distracted nod as he began carefully thrusting his fingers inside Isak's entrance, stretching the tight flesh as quickly and carefully as he could.

Isak moaned at the feeling and began moving back against the pressure in his ass; he squealed loudly in surprise when William's hands came around to cup his swollen breasts and began playing with his nipple causing droplets of milk to bead at the tip.

“Hmmm… F-Feels good,” He groaned, pushing back even more against Chris’ fingers.

Said man grinned and placed a firm hand against Isak's thigh, halting his movements immediately causing Isak to whine in disappointment.

“Oh no you don't.” He chided teasingly. “You only get to cum on our cocks, Isak.”

Said guy groaned then let out a loud yelp when Chris’ fingers jabbed against his prostate.

William laughed at his reaction then refocused his attention on literally milking Isak's swollen flesh.

Isak whimpered at the overstimulation and just as he was about to cum, Chris’ hand immediately wrapped around his cock and acted as a cock-ring, immediately impeding his orgasm.

“Chris!” He wailed, jerking his hips in an effort to cum but with Chris’ grip around his cock, it was no use.

Chris calmly shushed him and William was combing a hand through his hair while his other hand had moved down to Isak's thigh where Chris’ hand had been before, halting Isak's motions.

“Shhh, calm down, baby. You were the one who wanted to be fucked the way you were used to.”

Isak's tearstained eyes focused on his and he gave a soft sniffle but nodded. “Y-Yeah…”

Chris gave him a reassuring smile then removed his hand from around Isak's cock, gaining a sigh of relief from said guy; he then began resuming his thrusting into Isak but added another finger to speed up the process.

Isak whined and tried to push back against the fingers only for William's hand on his thigh to halt his actions.

Damn, that man was strong!

“P-Please! I can't wait anymore!”

Chris eyed him for a couple seconds before abruptly pulling his fingers out of him with a wet ‘ _plop_ ,’ causing him to let out a deep gasp of surprise.

“Ready, man?”

William answered with a dirty smirk and moved his hands from Isak's hair and thigh to place them under Isak's ass for leverage.

Chris grinned and proceeded to coat both of their cocks in lube then placed the tip of the bottle against Isak's hole and used two fingers to stretch the flesh open; he then squirted a generous amount of lube into Isak who shivered at the temperature then pulled his fingers out along with the bottle which he closed then threw to the floor.

“Ready, babe?” He asked in anticipation.

Isak nodded frantically and his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure when both men began forcing their cocks into his stretched entrance; he couldn't help the tears sliding down his cheeks.

“I've missed this so much!” He wailed, biting his lips at the deep stretch.

Both Chris and William grunted at the tightness, its been a while since they've both gotten to fuck Isak simultaneously. Lately it's mostly been one-on-one’s with one of them fucking Isak a couple days after.

William swore under his breath while Chris… “Fucking…Fuck! Fuck!”

Isak groaned when they both bottomed out inside him; he had to use every ounce of willpower he had to keep himself from cumming.

“Ooh! M-Move.”

Chris took a while to regain his momentum while William's grip on Isak's ass tightened as he began slowly gyrating his hips, being joined by Chris a second later.

Isak's mouth opened in a silent scream as both men's pace sped up until they were fucking into him, roughly yet calm at once.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed around the room as both Chris and William took their pleasure from Isak's body.

“Fuuuuck! That's it, baby! I've missed fucking your cunt like this.” Chris groaned, developing a rhythm with William who thrust in when he pulled back.

Isak whimpered as William's thrusts sped up even more, stretching him more than he's been stretched recently and it felt so fucking good.

William groaned into his ear. “Fuck, baby! I don't know how your hole is still so tight after getting fingered and having both of our cocks buried inside.”

“Hmmm! T-Thats because… because it was made for you.”

William chuckled into his ear and began playing with his sensitive nipples causing him to groan.

“N-No, I'll cum!”

“That's the point,” William replied, twisting Isak's nipples roughly.

Neither men were prepared for the scream which left Isak's lips as both of their cocks pistoned his prostate with deadly precision causing him to have the most intense orgasm they have ever witnessed.

Chris’ eyes rolled at the back of his head as Isak's hole clenched down around them and he shot his load inside his lover before slumping to the side.

It was a good thing that the table was big otherwise Chris would've probably fallen to the floor and crack his head or something.

William's eyes fluttered shut and he groaned loudly as he orgasmed; his grip on Isak's ass tightened as said guy slumped back against him, probably unconscious.

He steadily lowered Isak's legs and tried his best to control his breathing.

Now that, was fucking intense.

**...**

It was a couple hours later that all men were woken up by the sound of crying.

Isak's eyes shot open and if it wasn't for William's tight grip on him, he would've probably rolled off the table; he tried to sit up rather unsuccessfully as his ass twinged, reminding him of his previous activities and the fact that he was 6 months pregnant.

Chris groaned and sat up with a groan while William grunted from beneath Isak.

“Fuck, I needed that,” Chris groaned, moving off the table on unsteady legs; he shook the numbness out of his legs and cracked his back with a loud yawn before turning around and helping Isak up off William who stretched his limbs with a low yawn.

“Fuck, how long were we asleep for?”

Chris shrugged then looked at the clock on the wall; his eyes widened. “Fuck! We've slept for four hours.”

Isak's eyes widened and he tried his best to get down from the table rather unsuccessfully as pain shot down his spin.

“Shit, I can't move.”

“Obviously,” Chris replied with a smirk before groaning as the crying got louder. “Fuck, I'll take care of the kids. You two clean up.”

Both Isak and William nodded.

Chris quickly pulled on his boxers and pants before rushing out of the room with his shirt in his hands.

“You feeling okay?” He asked Isak who nodded slowly with a deep sigh.

“Never been better.”

William smiled and placed a kiss at the back of Isak's shoulder before helping him down the table.

Isak's legs buckled under him but William caught him and held him up. “Sit back against the table and let me make myself proper, I'll go and start the bath for you to relax.”

Isak nodded gratefully and did as was told as he watched William pull his flaccid cock back through the zipper of his pants then fixed himself in his boxers before zipping his pants.

“I still can't believe you fucked me fully clothed,” He murmured, licking his lips in remembrance.

William snorted and gave him a small smile. “You didn't deserve to be fucked naked.”

Isak rolled his eyes with a pout. “Whatever… I kinda hate you right now for making my chest even more sore.”

William moved closer to him and caged him against the table. “I couldn't help myself. I just **love** tasting your milk, it's delicious.” He then leaned down and connected their lips for a couple seconds before pulling back.

“Let's get you a bit decent.”

Isak nodded in understanding and leaned back against the table as William pulled his discarded boxers up his legs; he waited for said man to put his pants on but all he received was a smirk.

“You don't need your pants or your shirt,” was his explanation.

Isak glared at him. “Excuse me? Are you forgetting that my chest isn't exactly flat anymore?”

William shrugged and gave him an amused smile. “Everyone single person in this house has fed from you multiple times. The only thing you have to worry about is the kids suddenly wanting to feed again.”

Blushing hotly, Isak covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Chuckling deeply, William grabbed a fistful of Isak's fleshy globes and gave a slight squeeze causing said guy to moan lowly and move his hands from his face.

“W-Will.”

Isak locked eyes with said man as he leaned forward and connected his mouth to Isak's nipple and sucked.

“Aghn… W-Will.”

William smirked against his nipple and gave a strong pull which had Isak's knees buckling; he quickly wrapped his arms around Isak to support him as he continued feeding from him.

“Daddy, stop hurt’n Mommy!”

William tensed against Isak's chest.

He didn't hear the door opened but he could sure as hell hear Chris’ amused snickers.

**...**

Isak blushed to the tip of his roots as Håvard and Åse fed from him while glaring at William who just snorted at them.

They were so cute.

“I guess they can't help themselves,” Chris murmured, voice tinged with amusement.

Isak rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch to make himself more comfortable; he winced when the twins sped their paces as their hands buried themselves on his chest.

“Slowly, I'm not going anywhere,” He chided softly.

Both toddlers pouted up at him both eased their pace and he breathed a sigh of relief.

William sat down on Åse’s side and Chris on Håvard’s. “I think they're a little too old to be breastfeeding.”

“They're still babies, Will.” Isak replied, combing his fingers through Håvard’s hair.

Both children’s eyes began fluttering close and Isak hastily shook them awake. “Oh no, you don't. I want the both of you to sleep tonight.”

Both children whimpered softly and pushed themselves closer to him, their mouths still pulling from his nipples.

Isak look at William and Chris expectantly and both men snorted then carefully dislodged their respective children to soft cries and began calming them both by walking around the room and murmuring softly to them.

Smiling at the scene, he properly banded his chest before pulling on his shirt, he was tired of milk soaking through and making him smell even though Chris and William had assured him that his milk was sweet.

“Please don't put them to sleep,” He instructed, massaging his lower back with a soft grunt.

“We know.” 

He yawned and smiled when he saw the two pairs of eyes looking at him pleadingly and he snickered. “Oh, I think you two have had enough.” 

“But Mo-mmy!” Håvard whined.

Åse only pouted at him.

“Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you two go to the zoo with your daddies while I get some rest?”

Both children brightened up immediately and began jumping and clapping excitedly in their father's arms.

Chris grunted and William scowled at Isak.

Isak only shrugged and moved forward a couple centimetres to retrieve the bowl of cookies on the coffee table.

“It'll do them some good. They'll be tired tonight and would fall asleep easily since they slept too early today.”

He received groans from both men and squeals from their children.

He bit into a cookie with a smile. 

* * *

  **2 Weeks Later**  

Isak whimpered as both William and Chris emptied their seed inside him then carefully pulled out of the clenching channel. 

“Fuck, that was good!” Chris grunted, trying to steady his breathing; his sweat soaked body staining the sheets. 

William bit his lip and watched as their cum leaked out of Isak; he smirked and delivered a slap to one of the sore cheeks, getting a whimper from Isak before he lied down on said guy's other side. He buried his sweaty face in the sweet-smelling pillow and closed his eyes. 

Isak whimpered at the throbbing resonating from his entrance and grimaced at the feeling of cum leaking from his hole and staining his cheeks. 

“Can one of you please clean me up, I feel gross.” 

Chris groaned and William grunted. 

“Come on! I swear if this dries on me, the both of you will be sleeping on the floor.”

“Don't you mean the couch?” Chris grumbled, sitting up on the bed with an exaggerated yawn.

Isak glared. “No, the floor.” 

Chris yawned again then got up off the bed to retrieve a damp cloth from the bathroom. 

Isak smiled in victory then slapped William's back with his hand, earning a loud hiss from said man who shot up with a loud “Fuck!”

Isak grinned when he saw him rubbing the sting away. 

“The fuck?” 

“Go get a cloth to help Chris.” 

William scowled. “Chris can do it by himself.” 

“You better get the fuck up and help me,” Chris intoned, throwing a cloth at William which smacked said man in the face.

Isak snickered and William pulled the offending object away and glared at Chris who rolled his cloth and snapped it against his arm causing him to hiss. 

“You Motherfucker!” 

Chris laughed and ran out of the room as William gave chase.

Isak rolled his eyes. 

Those two were idiots.

**...**

“Chris, I said I want Vanilla ice-cream and you bring me this!” Isak pointed at the offending tub of strawberry ice-cream while glaring at an annoyed looking Chris. 

“What the fuck, Isak? You clearly said strawberry and now just because you changed your mind mean I should know? Who the fuck do you think I am, Clarisse the Clairvoyant?!” 

Isak just continued glaring at him then picked up the tub of ice-cream and flung it at him. 

He barely managed to dodge because of surprise but the tub still clipped his ear as it sailed pass him and to the floor. 

It's a good thing that the kids were at Pre-school or they would be scrambling inside. 

“Do you want to knock me out or something?” He hissed, rubbing at his ear. 

Isak folded his arms. “Go back to the store and get me my Vanilla ice-cream or you aren't sleeping in our bedroom tonight!” 

Chris scowled at him. “No problem, I'll sleep in the fucking guest room! I'm sick and tired of you!” 

Without another word, Chris stalked off towards said room and slammed the door behind him. 

Isak looked at this retreating figure in shock and winced at the sound of the door slamming. Within seconds, his anger left him and tears gathered at his eyes and it wasn't long after he began crying. 

Sobs wracked his body and he wailed loudly. 

He trudged towards the living room and took his phone up from where it sat on the mantelpiece and speedialed William who picked up on the second ring.

**_< 3William<3_ **

 

**Halla, baby**

  _Will!_  

 **Fuck, Isak. What's wrong? Why are you crying?**  

_C-Chris doesn't want m-me anymore, he s-said that he's sick and tired of m-me_

**That fucking asshole! Baby, don't listen to him. I'll be home in 15 minutes tops. Why don't you go lie down and watch some t.v until I come home.**

N-No! I don't want to annoy y-you too. I'm… Okay

 **Hey, hey. You're not annoying me. I love being there and taking care of you. Chris is acting like an idiot, don't listen to him. Now, be my good boy and go lie down.**  

 _C-Can I eat a chocolate bar while I wait for you?_  

 **Of course, baby. They're in the cookie jar, just take one okay. I don't want you eating too much sweets.**  

 _I know, I promise. Love you_  

**Love you too, baby. Be there soon.**

 

Isak smiled as the call ended and he wiped the tears from his face and went to get his chocolate bar; he steadily ignored the muffled yelling coming from the guest room where Chris was and instead grinned as he took the snickers bar out. 

He was tempted to take another one but he doesn't break his promises. 

He opened the bar and walked towards their bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Carefully climbing on the bed, he made himself comfortable then picked the remote up from where it was on the bedside table and turned the t.v on.

He grinned when the channel opened on his favorite show and bit into the bar with a groan of delight. 

He laid back against the stack of pillows behind him. 

“Isak?” was heard as the sound of soft knocking reached his ears.

Isak tensed momentarily then pushed his mouth and re-focused his attention on the t.v.

“Come on, baby. I just want to apologise for acting like an asshole.” 

Isak rolled his eyes and kept ignoring said guy until the sound of door opening got his attention; he grabbed his favorite book off of the bedside table and threw it at the door, almost smacking Chris in the head as his reflexes kicked in causing him to duck. 

“Fuck, I deserved that.”

Isak glared at him. “Get out.” Without another word, he turned back to his favorite show.

Chris sighed and combed a hand through his hair.

 

 

**(:D Its not relevant but i just wanted to add it)**

“Please, Isak. I'm sorry, I never meant to make you think that I didn't want you anymore.” 

“You sure have a great way of showing that,” He retorted. 

Chris gave him a pleading look as he approached the bed and sat down a couple inches from Isak's feet; he stared down at said feet for a couple seconds then tenderly grabbed Isak's left foot and began placing apologetic kisses down the limb. 

Isak's glare wavered and he let out a soft groan as Chris began tenderly kissing the sole of his foot.

 “S-Stop.” 

Chris ignored him as he began kissing up Isak's leg until he reached Isak's stomach where he tenderly massaged before coming up further, supporting his weight over Isak as their faces aligned with each other’s. 

Isak's breathing was ragged as he stared up into Chris’ eyes. “I don't forgive you.” 

Chris sighed softly then leaned down and tried to place a kiss on his lips rather unsuccessfully as he turned his face at the last second causing said man's lips to collide with his cheek inside. 

“Get off and don't touch me. This is the seventh time that you've raised your voice at me in anger knowing that my hormones are all over the place. If you can't deal with me at this stage then maybe you should leave, you can still come and visit Åse and even spend the day with her.” 

Chris spluttered in disbelief. “What? Oh fuck no, you're not getting rid of me, ever! I'm not going anywhere Isak, fuck that. I've been acting like an asshole, I know that, I'll try my best to make it up to you but there's no way I'm leaving you. I fucking love you, Isak. You're my forever and I'd be damned if I lost you over my own stupidity.” 

Isak turned his face to look at him in silence; he couldn't help but gasp when Chris took hold of his chin, keeping his head in place as he leaned down and connected their lips in a sweet, toe-curling kiss. 

He whimpered as Chris’ tongue plundered my mouth with no restrictions. Chris dominated the kiss and Isak could just go along with it as his lover’s hand was gripping his chin so that he couldn't pull away. 

Chris’ unoccupied hand moved under Isak's shirt and towards his nipple where he began teasing the swollen bud until milk was freely flowing. 

Isak breathing became stuttered and he cried out as Chris’ finger pinched his sensitive nipples, staining his shirt even more with milk. 

“C-Chris!” 

Said man only nipped Isak's bottom lip before licking the soreness away. Pulling back, he looked into Isak’s lust filled eyes before moving forward and reconnecting their lips.

“Baby!” 

Chris groaned when he heard William's voice. Boy was he in for it now for making Isak cry. 

* * *

 

**A Couple Days Later**

Isak's eyebrows furrowed at the pain reverberating across his stomach; he barely stopped himself from calling Chris as they recently fought again about him not wanting to wear any stupid maternity clothing. 

It seems that they were just going to fight throughout this entire pregn- 

“Oww.” He hissed, rubbing a hand over his body as a pulse of pain wracked through him. 

“Fuck, something’s definitely wrong.” He scowled as he caught a glimpse of Chris who was walking around in his birthday suit. 

He grabbed his phone and sent off a quick text to William who had taken the kids to the store to buy more hair products. The children's shampoo and conditioner were almost finished. 

“Will you at-least get dressed before the kids come back,” He hissed through clenched teeth. 

Chris ignored him and continued eating one of Isak's chocolate bars. 

“You're really acting immatu- Fuck!”

He gained Chris’ attention from the loud curse as contractions wracked his frame. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and he began breathing heavily while Chris had ran over and was now hovering over him in concern.

“Isak, baby what's wrong?”

Isak sobbed and leaned his head against Chris’ shoulder as the pain became unbearable. “H-Hospital, now.”

Chris’ eyes widened in panic and he carefully detached himself from Isak and ran to their bedroom to get dressed as quickly as he could while grabbing the baby bags just in-case. 

 **...**  

Chris paced up and down the hospital hallway along with William who had brought Håvard and Åse along, distracting them with his phone by playing their favorite show on YouTube. 

“Shit, you think he'll be okay? He's only 6 months along.” 

William's eyebrows were furrowed in concern as he looked at the closed door where the nurses had led Isak. “I… I

I just… Hopefully, he'll be okay… I

I just…” 

Chris bit his lip and sat down next to him, placing his face in his hands. “Fuck, I hope he's alright. It's my fucking fault for stressing him.” 

Beside him, William snorted. “You think?” 

Chris looked at him blankly. “You've been on his ass because he couldn't exactly reign in his hormones and now look what happened.” 

“Gee, thanks for rubbing it the fuck in.” 

“What do you want me to do, congratulate you? What the fuck did you think was going to happen?” William retorted. 

“Da-ddy said a bad word.” 

Both men’s head swivelled around and they blanched when they met the gazes of Åse and Håvard. 

Both children had tears in their ears and William's phone was shut off. “Is Mama okay?” 

Both men looked at each other and sighed before gathering their respective child in their arms and hugging them close to their body.

“I'm sure mama is gonna be okay, baby.” Chris reassured, kissing Åse as the girl buried her now tear-stained face in his neck. 

“I wan’ see Ma-ma!” Hăvard sobbed, clinging to William who began murmuring soft words in his ear. 

Both men looked at one another and sighed softly. 

_‘Please be okay, Isak.”_

**...**

Both men and their children had fallen asleep on the hard hospital chair, both children were sleeping in their arms of course. 

They were startled awake by the doctor shaking them causing them to go into over-protective father mode and shield their child away from any perspective threats. 

“Mr. Magnusson and Mr. Schistad, I apologise for startling you but I have some good news and bad news concerning Isak’s situation.” 

They really wanted to panic but knew that the children were already keen on picking up their emotions and for fear of startling said children, William transferred Håvard to Chris’ lap then got up and motioned towards the far wall to the doctor who nodded in understanding. 

Chris cuddled both Håvard and Åse close to his chest and began reassuring them both that everything was fine. 

**William**

William's nerves were on end and the only thing stopping him from going ape-shit on  the doctor and storming through the doors of the operating room was the fear of seeing Isak’s lifeless body along with their children. 

He really didn't want to think the worse, but taking into account the last couple of hours, it was pretty hard. 

“Just tell It to me straight, doctor.” He pleaded, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides in worry.

The doctor sighed and looked at him with a grim smile and he could swear that his heart skipped a beat.

“Well… At the moment, Isak's condition in stable. We've discovered that his heart rate and blood pressure has increased dramatically and hormones are flooding his body at irregular intervals. I've narrowed the causes for his early labor as chronic stress but that's just in my opinion as Isak’s records have indicated this pregnancy to be as safe as possible. I say Chronic stress because Acute stress cannot cause a pre-term labour.”

William's eyebrows furrows and he hazard a glance to Chris who had his face buried in Håvard’s hair before turning back to the doctor. 

“Ugh…” He cleared his  throat. “Acute and… Chronic stress? What's the… Uhh… The difference?”

The doctor looked at him with narrow eyes. “Well, Acute stress for example can cause all the previously listed problems such as High blood pressure etc to occur but it's temporary and rather short-lived so the body returns to its natural state. Acute stress can normally occur if the expecting mother gets into the occasional argument with the prospective father or it can be a downward spiral of his/her financial situation,the reasons may vary. But, despite that, Acute stress cannot cause pre-term labour.

With Chronic stress on-the-other-hand, the elevated heart rate etc is ongoing or it recurs, so as a result, the body never returns to its natural state. It's like a bomb waiting to go off, you might not know its happening but either way, the results are more often than not disastrous. Chronic stress can cause pre-term labour and as I've mentioned previously, it's believed to be the reason why Isak went into labor. 

Now, the babies are okay for the time-being, they are obviously premature and with twins, best case scenario is that they'll make it to seven months without being born but that's not the case here. They're both currently in the N.I.C.U and so far, their condition is stable but we'll be keeping a close eye on them as they aren't fully developed yet. I understand that it doesn't matter right now, but congratulations on your baby boys.” 

The doctor offered him a kind smile but William was horrified at the thought of losing his children. 

“You said I-Isak’s fine, right?” 

“Yes, his condition is stable and he will recover in no time.” 

William pressed a fist to his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. It was no use blaming Chris right now as the other was already feeling guilty but for fucks sake, he should've known better! They were lucky that Isak's first pregnancy went off without a hitch. 

He did his best to keep the tears from falling as his eyes tinged. “P-Please,” He sobbed softly. “Please keep my babies a-alive.” 

The doctor laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort. “I'll do my best, I promise. You can see Isak now if you want and you can also visit the babies in a couple minutes.” 

William sniffles and wipes at his face. “Yeah… I’ll get Chris and the kids.” 

The doctor nodded and waited for him to get his family before leading them towards the room where Isak laid, his chest rising up and down to both men's relief even though the doctor assured William who told Chris that Isak was fine. 

“Mommy!” Åse yelled, squirming in Chris’ arms. 

Håvard struggled to get out of William's arms but said man was not budging whatsoever. “Want Mama!”

William and Chris did their best to calm both children down when they were interrupted.

The doctor had already left the room to give them some privacy.

“S-Stop that.” 

They all froze in shock and all eyes turned to the bed where Isak was looking at them through half-lidded eyes. 

“Isak!” 

“Mommy!” 

“Mama!” 

Isak smiled at them as their struggling efforts doubled until both men grew annoyed.

“Behave.” William ordered sternly, his eyes narrowed on Håvard who stopped his motions and was looking at him sadly. 

Åse had also stopped and her lower lip began trembling.

“Wan’ Mommy,” She pleaded, rubbing at her tear-stained cheeks with her fist. 

“Just p-put them at my side,” Isak interrupted softly, smiling at them. 

William and Chris sighed then did as was told. 

Both children immediately cuddled up to Isak, already knowing that they should be careful with their Mommy. 

“Miss Mama,” Håvard mumbled, burying his face in Isak's chest. 

Åse nodded and wrapped her arm around Isak as much as she could. 

“Aww, I missed you guys too. Are my little babies okay now?” 

Both nodded and remained cuddled to him. 

He looked at William and Chris, his eyes portraying his worry as he looked around the room for the bassinets of his children. 

Both men looked at each other then at Isak whose worry rose. 

William moved forward and placed a tender kiss on Isak's lips, reassuring him as much as he could that everything was okay for the moment. 

Breaking the kiss, he looked into Isak's eyes and gave him a soft smile. “They're in the N.I.C.U, doctor said their condition is stable for the time being as they're premature.” He whispered softly.

Isak's eyes gathered tears and he looked at Chris who had moved closer then back at William. “I'm sorry,” He sobbed softly, careful not to jostle the children who fell asleep against him. “I'm so sorry. It's my fault that they're premature. I have one job and I couldn't even do that right, I'm so sorry.”

Both men looked at him in disbelief.

“Stop blaming yourself, Isak.” Chris started, his eyebrow furrowed in guilt. “It's my fault. If I was more understanding of the changes you were going through then we wouldn't be here right now. The babies wouldn't be practically fighting for their lives right now if I wasn't such an asshole. I swear on my life that if they don't make it, I'll... I'm hopeful that they do make it because I'll be spending the rest of my life making it up to you and them for almost endangering your lives. I don't deserve your love or forgiveness for putting you through this.”

Isak's eyes were brimming with tears at his words and he sniffled. “Hey, I do love you and I do forgive you. Sure, you weren't exactly sympathetic with this pregnancy and my mood swings but I know that you would never knowingly endanger our lives. Yes, I'm a bit pissed at you but that's not important right now, what's important is that we do our best to make sure that those two babies live to meet their family. Once they're in the clear, then you can make it up to us, but right now, those babies need their families and I'll be damned if I don't do my best to bring them home with us.”

Chris sniffled and leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead, his nose, his right cheek, his left cheek, and finally, his lips.

“Thank you.”

Isak smiled and returned the kiss.

“Your love and understanding is all I ask.”

* * *

  **3 Months later**  

It was 2 months later and by now Isak had already been discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health. During the this time, they had all visited the babies who were doing alot better after. They had a major setback when Baby 2 began suffering from respiratory problems (Respiratory Distress Syndrome), but luckily, the doctors managed to stabilise him before any major damages can occur.

During this time, Isak hardly ate or slept because of his over-whelming worry for his babies but he was forced to take a week off from visiting said babies because Åse and Håvard were being affected by his behaviour and were both feeding from him almost constantly just to be close to and to calm him down.

it was hard for him to not see his babies but Chris and William kept him updated on their conditions.

He was very disappointed with himself for neglecting his first-borns and made it up to them both by spending the entire week with him and pampering them.

Right now, he was currently in the N.I.C.U looking over his two children.

"i can't wait to hold the both of you in my arms," He murmured softly, leaning back against Chris' chest.

William had to go to work and the twins were over by their grandparents' home. No matter Isak's thoughts on that, he really had better things to do than to spite Chris and William's parents while his children were fighting for their lives.

"Well, the doctor said that you'll have that chance soon enough," Chris whispered, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning his body around in Chris' arms to face said man.

Chris grinned and placed a kiss on is lips. "Well..." He trailed off, laughing softly at the impatient look on Isak's face.

"Well wha-"

"Ah, Isak. Are you ready to hold your sons?" The doctor interrupted, walking into the room with a big smile on his face. "I assume Mr. Schistad has already told you that since the boys' condition are significantly better than expected after that little setback, you can hold them both for without the Incubators in the way."

Isak's eyes widened and he glared at Chris reproachfully then nodded quickly at the doctor; he was noticeably buzzing at the thought of finally holding his boys.

**A couple minutes later**

Both the doctor and nurses prepared Isak to hold his babies and then put him to set down in a rocking chair while they carefully manoeuvred both boys on either side of his chest.

tears threatened to spill from Isak's eyes at finally being able to properly hold his children and when he looked up at Chris, said man was crying openly.

"I leave you to be acquainted with them, I'll check back in 20 minutes."

He nodded distractedly at the doctor as his attention was focused entirely on his two boys.

"Look at them," Chris whispered softly, sitting down next to Isak. 

"So beautiful and precious, my little Kåre Håkon Magnusson and Kristian Rune Schistad."

Chris' eyebrows arched dramatically at the names and Isak rolled his eyes at him. Oh, don't look at me like that. Both you and William named Åse and Håvard without asking for my input,  I'm simply returning the favor."

Chuckling softly, Chris got up from his seat and pulled his phone out. He then snapped a couple pics of Isak and the boys then sent it to William with their names attached before returning to his seat next to Isak.

"I can't wait to bring them home." He murmured, smiling softly when both boys opened their eyes.

"Yeah." Isak agreed, choking back a soft sob after seeing up-close evidence that their boys are okay.

"Thank you so much, Isak. I don't deserve any of this for putting you through this heartache but nevertheless, I'm thankful to be here."

Isak looked up at him and motioned him forward and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I've already forgiven you, baby."

Chris smiled gratefully at him.

_'Thank you.'_

**Months later**

  

**Kristian Rune Schistad**

 

****

**Kåre Håkon Magnusson**

 

****

**Åse Kjersti Schistad**

 

****

**Håvard Asbjørn Magnusson**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some of you like in-depth stories concerning the birth and the babies ending up in the NICU but i don't like writing those kinds of stuff especially concerning a baby's health so that's why i wrote it so light. Hope you guys like it either way :) please leave a comment.


End file.
